Vuelta a casa
by Lady Lunera
Summary: Todos sufren por la muerte de Prentiss, aunque algo les sorprenderá...Spoiler!


Ya queda menos para el principio de la séptima temporada, y aunque ya han salido algunas noticias, fotos, etc, he escrito mi propia versión de ese principio. Espero que os guste, y por supuesto se agradecen los comentarios.

_En la actualidad_

Ha pasado un mes desde la muerte de Emily, y se nota su ausencia en cada rincón del edificio. Estás harta de las caras largas, de los silencios, de notar el vacío que ha dejado. No puedes evitar mirar su foto en el pasillo, por mucho que Morgan te diga que dejes de hacerlo.

Estás harta de eso y de mucho más, por eso has decidido esta noche romper con todo eso, aunque sólo sea durante unas horas. Te acercas dónde están los chicos, y los afrentas con una sonrisa.

-Hey chicos, ¿qué os parece si nos vamos ahora a tomar una copa y a bailar un rato? Nos vendrá bien distraernos.

-Lo siento, preciosa, estoy demasiado cansado -te dice Morgan acercándose y pasando su brazo por tus hombros -mejor otro día.

-Tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible, y muero por darme un largo baño de espuma -responde Seaver sonriendo-.

-¿Reid? -preguntas todavía esperanzada de que el genio acepte.

-Ehh, lo siento, pero me he comprado dos libros nuevos y tengo ganas de leerlos -te dice Reid bajando la mirada-.

-Vale, está bien, lo dejamos para otro día...-respondes decepcionada.

Todos se despiden de tí, y tú te quedas un rato en la mesa de Emily, pensando. Ves salir a Rossi a toda prisa, que te saluda con la mano. Le devuelves el saludo y miras hacía arriba, al despacho de Hotch. Está trabajando, como siempre, y te preguntas si también él la echará de menos. Suspiras resignada, y te vas también a casa.

Has visto cómo poco a poco todos se han ido, y has sentido la mirada de García clavada en tu nuca. Cierras el expediente que estabas mirando (o haciendo que mirabas), y sacas su foto del cajón. La echas tanto de menos, que te duele en el alma saber que no podrás volver a verla. Y también te duele tener que ocultar todo lo que sabes. No puedes llegar a pensar cómo se lo tomarían si se llegaran a enterar. Ocultar una información así puede llegar a romper la estabilidad del equipo, la confianza que se ha formado entre todos. Sois como una familia, y un secreto cómo éste puede acabar con el más fuerte vínculo que une a una familia.

Recorres su foto con los dedos, suspiras, y la vuelves a guardar en el cajón. Sabes que tienes que dejar de torturarte, aunque no puedes dejar de hacerlo. Nadie sabía lo vuestro, seis maravillosos meses pasados junto a la mujer de tu vida. Vuelves a suspirar, abres el expediente y empiezas a leer.

_Seis meses después_

Hace frío, y te colocas mejor la bufanda para protegerte la garganta. Es 11 de Octubre, y el tiempo es peor que otros años en esta época. Levantas la vista hacia el edificio de nuevo, y algo dentro de tí se remueve. Hace más de seis meses que no entras, que no tienes contacto con nadie de dentro, y no sabes cómo van a reaccionar. Los echas de menos a todos, y sientes haber tenido que engañarlos, pero sabes, o al menos te has intentado convencer de ellos en los últimos meses, que eso era lo mejor.

Das un largo suspiro, y te encaminas decidida al edificio. Te acercas a la recepcionista para pedirle un pase de visitante, y te mira de forma extraña. Sonríes, levantas la cabeza y te diriges al ascensor. Cuando se para en el sexto piso, el corazón te late a mil por hora. Ya estás aquí, y no hay vuelta atrás.

Sientes las miradas de los agentes que están trabajando, y oyes sus murmullos. No están seguros de lo que están viendo, de si es una alucinación. Sonríes de nuevo mientras te diriges a la sala de reuniones, dónde sabes que los encontraras.

El corazón amenaza con salirse del pecho cuando tu mano llama a la puerta, que está entreabierta, todos se dan la vuelta al mismo tiempo, cuando por fin entras en la habitación.

-Oh Dios mío, está viva -es la reacción de García, que se cubre la boca con las manos.

-No puede ser, nosotros la enterramos -dice un confuso Reid.

-¿De verdad eres tú? -se sorprende Rossi.

Morgan, Hotch y JJ no dicen nada, aunque la cara de ésta última refleja alegría. Sabes, por la forma en la que te mira, que Morgan está enfadado, y sabes que les debes a todos muchas explicaciones.

-¿Cómo estáis? -es lo único que se te ocurre decir.

-Emily, estás guapísima, ¡pareces otra! -García se acerca a tí y te da un enorme abrazo.

Sonríes con timidez, mientras todos se te quedan mirando. Es verdad que has cambiado. Estás más delgada, tienes una larga melena de color castaño claro y con unos bonitos bucles. Vistes una falda elegante, zapatos de tacón, y jersey de cachemire. Pero sigues siendo la misma, y es lo que tienes que hacerles ver.

-Sé que os debo muchas explicaciones, que hay muchas cosas que no entendéis -dices mirándolos a todos a la cara.

-Pues ya puedes empezar, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte -dice Morgan visiblemente irritado.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo, sino sé que Doyle volvería a por mí.

-¿Pero era necesario que nosotros no lo supiéramos? ¿Qué lloráramos tu muerte? -susurra Reid con tristreza.

-Spencer, nada me duele más que haberos hecho daño, pero era mejor para todos que no lo supiérais todos.

-¿Cómo que no lo supiéramos todos? ¿Quién lo sabía? -pregunta Rossi con suspicacia.

Emily mira a JJ y a Hotch, que no han dicho nada, y todos se dan cuenta sin que tenga que decir nada.

-¿Vosotros lo sabíais? ¿Y no habéis dicho nada? -Morgan grita indignado- ¿No se supone que somos un equipo? Deberíamos protegernos unos a otros, no guardar secretos, y menos uno como éste.

-Era necesario, Morgan, para proteger a Emily -le responde JJ con tranquilidad.

-Claro, pero si era cuestión de fingir, todos lo hubiéramos hecho muy bien, si nos lo hubiérais contado -ahora parece mucho más tranquilo.

-Eso no es lo importante -todos miran a Hotch, y vuestras miradas se cruzan por fin-. sino, porqué has vuelto.

Antes de que puedas siquiera abrir la boca, una voz responde por tí.

-Porque Ian Doyle ha muerto -Strauss entra en la habitación, colocándose a tu lado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Erin? -pregunta Rossi.

-El FBI colaboraba con la CIA, cuando descubrió el paradero de Doyle. Hace tres días se le puso una trampa, y tanto él como sus secuaces, murieron en la operación.

El silencio inunda la sala, mientras todos intentan procesar la información que les acaba de dar Strauss. ¿Por qué nadie los ha informado de eso? Rossi es el encargado de expresarla en voz alta.

-Porque no queríamos que el equipo de la agente Prentiss se viera implicado en el asunto. Queríamos ahorrarles más sufrimiento.

-Qué amables -susurra Morgan.

-¿Tampoco podían avisarme a mí? -quiere saber Hotch.

-A usted menos que a nadie, agente Hotchner -Strauss se vuelve hacia tí y te extiende la mano-. Bienvenida de nuevo, agente Prentiss.

-Gracias señora -sonríes levemente, y Strauss se va.

-Entonces, ¿vuelves? -pregunta García con alegría.

-Así es -en tu cara se refleja la alegría de alguien que vuelve a casa.

Todos se acercan a abrazarte, incluso Morgan lo hace al final, a pesar de seguir un poco dolido. JJ te mira cómplice, y entiendes enseguida lo que se propone.

-Chicos, ¿qué os parece si dejamos a Emily y a Hotch tratar los asuntos de su vuelta? Después Emily se encargará de darnos todas las explicaciones pertinentes -casi los saca a rastras de la habitación.

Ya solos, sientes que la mirada de Aaron te quema, por eso apartas la vista.

-Te he echado de menos -susurras.

-Y yo a tí, Emily, y yo a tí.

Por fin lo miras a la cara, y ves en él todo lo que tú sientes. Amor, devoción y una enorme tristeza por haber tenido que estar separados. No lo puedes evitar y corres a refugiarte en sus brazos.

-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme Aaron -tu voz se apaga al enterrar la cara en su cuello.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Em, ha sido duro, muy duro, pero era lo mejor para todos -Hotch te abraza con fuerza.

-Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntártelo, pero ¿me sigues queriendo Aaron? -preguntas mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos.

Hotch te acaricia con amor la mejilla, sonríe y te besa con dulzura.

-No te quiero Emily, te amo, te amo con los cinco sentidos, te amo sobre todas las cosas, y nada ni nadie, ni mucho menos la distancia, pueden acabar con este amor que crece dentro de mi cada segundo -seca tus lágrimas con sus pulgares y vuelve a besarte.

Sabes con certeza, que si tenías alguna duda sobre sus sentimientos hacia ti, los ha despejado con esa confesión. Te aferras fuerte a él, mientras le dices al oído lo mucho que lo amas, y le prometes una y otra vez, que ya no te irás a ninguna parte, porque has vuelto a casa.

FIN


End file.
